


Un sobre sin dinero

by KiraH69



Category: political RPF - Spain
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flavored Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, Panama Papers, Podemos (Politic Party), Politics, Safer Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Papeles de Panamá desvelan un nuevo escándalo relacionado con la familia de Errejón, lo que le lleva a tomar una decisión extrema con la que Pablo no está de acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sobre sin dinero

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve buscando fics sobre algún político español, pero solo encontré un par muy cortos y en ninguno había sexo así que me tocó a mí escribirlo. Por un lado siento que debo disculparme, pero... va a ser que no, son demasiado adorables, alguien tenía que escribirlo. ¡A disfrutarlo!

 

Llegaba tarde. Por algún misterioso motivo, la alarma de su móvil no había sonado, o lo más probable es que estuviera tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera la había oído o la había apagado sin darse cuenta. Daba igual, el caso es que llegaba bastante tarde y había una reunión a primera hora. Tenía varios mensajes en su móvil y alguna llamada perdida, pero no se entretuvo en revisarlas, no quería retrasarse aún más. Cuando se acercaba a la entrada del Congreso, vio una nube de periodistas, más de los habituales en un día normal. Algo había pasado, alguien se había metido en un lío. Tal vez por eso su móvil no dejaba de sonar. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Respondió a la llamada que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

«¡Íñigo!», la voz de Irene sonó casi aliviada cuando al fin logró contactar con él, pero enseguida se puso tensa de nuevo. «Menos mal, no lográbamos dar contigo. Ya te has enterado, ¿no?».

—¿Enterarme de qué?

Los periodistas le vieron. Aquella marabunta fijó su objetivo y en unos segundos estaba rodeado de cámaras y micrófonos hasta que apenas su cabeza era visible.

—Señor Errejón, ¿es cierto que su tío posee una empresa en Panamá?

—¿Tiene usted algo que ver con esa empresa? ¿Tenía conocimiento de ello?

«¿No lo sabes? Pues prepárate, _El Confidencial_ ha publicado, con esto de los Papeles de Panamá, que tu tío tiene una empresa allí», siguió escuchando a Irene por su teléfono. «No sé si es cierto o no, o qué sabes, pero tenía que informarte antes de que te pillaran por sorpresa».

—Ya… un poco tarde.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Las preguntas de los periodistas se sucedían una tras otra sin que su cerebro pudiera procesarlas. Los flashes le parecían casi cegadores. Estaba aturdido, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. A los periodistas les parecía que simplemente estaba pensando, pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando como un edificio dinamitado. No, tenía que aguantar, tenía que reponerse y actuar de la forma más correcta posible. Realmente nunca había esperado enfrentarse a esa situación, pero siempre había sabido qué haría en el caso de que sucediera.

—Discúlpenme, acabo de enterarme de la noticia y tengo que… hacer unas llamadas y hablar con algunas personas—les dijo a los periodistas, intentando hacerse oír por encima de todo aquel ruido—. A lo largo de la mañana les convocaré a todos para una rueda de prensa si les parece. Ahora, si me perdonan…

Se abrió paso como pudo. Sus palabras no consiguieron que los periodistas dejaran de preguntar, pero de algún modo le hicieron más fácil el camino hacia el Congreso. Se cruzó con la mirada de los diputados de otros partidos y tuvo la extraña sensación de que eran hienas, esperando para saltar sobre su cadáver. El nudo en su pecho se hizo más intenso, doloroso. Querría haber llevado corbata para poder aflojarla y tener al menos una falsa sensación de alivio. El encontrarse con compañeros de su partido fue tal vez aún peor. Intentaban hablar con él, incrédulos ante la noticia. «No es cierto, ¿verdad?». «Tiene que haber algún error». «No te preocupes, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto». Pero él los ignoraba a todos, no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra hasta tener claro lo que pasaba. Subió a su despacho y se encerró en él.

Al fin solo, respiró hondo.

Se sentó en el sofá con su tablet en la mano. Por un momento permaneció apagada, primero tenía que prepararse mentalmente.

Comenzó a leer los periódicos digitales. Primero _El Confidencial_ , que tenía la exclusiva de _Los Papeles de Panamá_. No quiso ni ver el titular, pasó al artículo. Una empresa en un paraíso fiscal (aunque Panamá no era considerado paraíso fiscal por España, pero eso para el caso daba igual). No sabían si estaba declarada o no, si era legal o no. Tampoco importaba. Aún en activo. Oh, joder, eso era peor. Desde el 98. ¡Apenas era un adolescente! Pero eso también daba igual. Los demás periódicos simplemente copiaban esta misma noticia, nada nuevo, ningún rayo de sol entre las nubes.

Su mente intentaba ordenar las piezas. Panamá. Una empresa de su tío. En el 98. Le pareció absurdo, su tío no tenía ninguna clase de negocio. Hasta donde él sabía, no era más que un trabajador de una fábrica, española. En un puesto bastante elevado, sí, pero nada más, ni siquiera era un directivo ni nada.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a él mismo. Sacó el móvil y buscó su número en la agenda. Apenas le llamaba, no recordaba si le tenía por su nombre o como «tío». Al primer intento estaba comunicando. Esperó unos minutos, caminando de un lado a otro de su despacho, y al segundo intento sonó el tono de llamada. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… «El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en este m-». Colgó y volvió a llamar. Esta vez no hubo tono. «El número ha marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura». Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, cabreado. Llamó al teléfono de su casa y entonces sí, al segundo tono respondieron.

—¿Diga?—era la voz de su tía.

—Tía, soy Íñigo.

—Oh, cariño, cómo-

—Pásame con él.

No era momento para los saludos familiares. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal por ahí? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Jodido.

—Um… Tu tío está…

—Si está en casa, pásame con él—no quería ser maleducado con su tía, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ser amable.

La mujer suspiró y poco después sonó al teléfono la voz de un hombre.

—Hola Íñigo.

—¿Es verdad lo que han publicado?

—Am… es…

—¿Tienes una empresa en Panamá?

—Íñigo, no es ilegal-

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¿Tienes o no tienes una empresa en Panamá?

Hubo un breve silencio en el que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera «no».

—Sí, la tengo.

Dejó de golpe el teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa. Probablemente incluso había roto la pantalla. Con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía terriblemente derrotado y ni siquiera había terminado la batalla. Ni siquiera había formado un gobierno todavía ni estaban oficialmente en la oposición, ni siquiera sabían (al menos no con seguridad) si habría nuevas elecciones o si se lograría un gobierno a tiempo, ya fuera de ellos o de otros. Había sido derrotado por algo que resultaba tan ajeno, pero que todos verían íntimamente ligado a él.

Se levantó del sofá. Con el puñal en su espalda, era el momento de hacer lo necesario para que su partido, el partido por el que tanto había luchado estos escasos dos años y las ideas que había defendido durante toda su vida, no se vieran salpicados por su sangre.

Fue hasta su escritorio, abrió el cajón superior y sacó las cosas que tenía allí hasta poder levantar la libreta marrón del fondo. Debajo de ella había un sobre blanco, cerrado.

Con el sobre en la mano, llamó a la puerta del despacho de Pablo. Tocó dos veces y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—¡Íñigo!—era la segunda vez en la breve mañana que decían su nombre con ese peculiar tono de alivio y preocupación. Pablo se levantó de su mesa y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se plantó frente a él, mirándole con una expresión tan preocupada como pocas veces había visto antes—. Tenemos que pensar rápidamente qué vamos a hacer con esto, tienes que hablar con tu tío, tienes que enterarte exactamente-

—No hay nada que pensar, tengo claro lo que voy a hacer—le interrumpió. No quería que dijera nada, no quería oír una sola palabra, no quería tener nada que decir a los periodistas cuando le preguntaran qué le había dicho.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—preguntó extrañado.

Íñigo le ofreció el sobre blanco. Pablo lo miró y supo al instante lo que era.

—No, ni hablar—negó con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás y levantando las manos como si aquel sobre fuera tóxico.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No, no tienes que hacerlo! Les han pasado cosas mucho más graves a otros y ni siquiera han pensado en dimitir.

Estaba gritándole, cualquiera que pasara frente al despacho pensaría que estaban discutiendo o que le estaba echando la bronca, pero él no tenía nada de qué discutir, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Pero nosotros no somos como ellos, ¿verdad? Si fuera mentira haría todo lo posible y más para que se aclarara y limpiar mi nombre, pero es cierto, mi tío tiene una empresa en Panamá. Está claro lo que tengo que hacer.

—¡No eras más que un crío cuando la fundó, no pueden adjudicártelo a ti!

Era un cabezota, seguía rechazando el sobre que le ofrecía. Íñigo pasó a su lado y lo dejó en el escritorio.

—¡No la acepto!—le dijo tajante.

—No puedes no aceptarla, no puedes obligarme a quedarme. No puedes, no puedo perjudicar al partido con esto.

Pablo se sentía impotente. Sabía que nada de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza podía conseguir que Íñigo cambiara de idea. Aquella carta llevaba escrita desde el día en que había obtenido un cargo en el partido. Avanzó hasta él y le sujetó por los hombros. Íñigo se quedó mirándole sorprendido. Aunque eran casi de la misma altura, quizás Íñigo incluso un centímetro más alto que él, se sintió empequeñecer ante la intensidad que desprendía su compañero; una sensación que había tenido muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que pensaba en ella.

—No lo dejes, no puedo perderte.

Íñigo se quedó sin aliento por un instante. Aquellas palabras, aquel tono profundo parecían tener un significado más allá del evidente, o quizás simplemente su mente le estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no las había, una vez más. Pero la desesperación de Pablo era real, podía sentirla en los dedos que se hundían dolorosamente en su piel y en sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas dándole una expresión tensa.

Puso sus manos sobre las de Pablo y parecieron relajarse de inmediato. Sonrió, por difícil que le resultaba en ese momento se forzó a sonreír, aunque tenía más ganas de llorar.

—No vas a perderme. Seguiremos siendo amigos y siempre me tendrás ahí para lo que necesites. Quizá sea incluso beneficioso para nuestra amistad, ya sabes—rió, tristemente.

Pablo agachó la cabeza, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—Esto no es justo.

—Esto es política.

Pablo soltó sus hombros y le dio un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo que duró largos segundos demasiado breves. Íñigo tuvo que hacer terribles esfuerzos para no llorar ahora que podía ocultar el rostro en su cuello. Aquello se parecía tanto a una despedida que temía que lo fuera. No trabajar juntos podría ayudar a conservar su amistad o también podrían perderla para siempre. Sabía que el poco tiempo que podrían pasar juntos haría mella rápidamente.

Íñigo rompió el abrazo primero, sin poder aguantar más. Sin decir una sola palabra, sin volver a mirarle, salió del despacho y regresó al suyo.

Como cuando sales de entre las mantas en una mañana de invierno, Íñigo se sintió frío ante la repentina ausencia entre sus brazos. Se dejó caer en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo. Quería terminar aquello ya, en aquel mismo momento y no volver a hablar jamás de ello, pero aún le quedaba algo que hacer y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor sería para él y, sobre todo, para el partido.

 

 

La rueda de prensa se programó para las 11. Los periodistas estaban sorprendidos de que un político hiciera declaraciones tan rápido tras conocerse el escándalo, pero tampoco esperaban más que las típicas excusas. Cuando Íñigo entró en la sala, estaba casi llena de periodistas, apenas había huecos libres en las mesas. No pudo evitar recordar las veces que había salido con Pablo y otros miembros de Podemos tras las reuniones con otros partidos. Se puso tras el atril y colocó en él el artículo de _El Confidencial_ impreso con algunos datos resaltados en amarillo y una sola hoja de papel con tres puntos diferentes que había garabateado en el rato que había permanecido a solas en su despacho.

  1. Es cierto. No tenía conocimiento.



—Buenos días a todos. Gracias por reuniros aquí con tan poca antelación—se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva—. Lo primero que quiero decir es que las informaciones que han apareció en _El Confidencial_ son ciertas, he hablado con mi tío y me ha confirmado que tiene una empresa en Panamá; pero eso es todo lo que sé, desconozco si el resto de los datos son correctos. Hasta que esta mañana me informaron los periodistas, no tenía conocimiento de esta empresa. Según aparece aquí, fue creada cuando yo tenía 14 años y nunca me había hablado de ello.

  1. Disculpas. El partido no tiene la culpa.



—Pero mi falta de conocimiento de ello no puede ser una excusa. Quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los españoles y en especial a los votantes de Podemos. _Debería_ haberlo sabido. Mis compañeros de partido, al igual que yo, tampoco tenían conocimiento de esto, así que espero que la culpa no recaiga sobre el partido, yo asumo toda la culpa.

Apretó con fuerza los laterales del atril. Cada palabra le estaba resultando más y más difícil de decir. Salían pesadas de su boca, como un denso lodo que después lo recubría y se secaba. Sus entrañas se retorcían de forma tortuosa, quería vomitar. Era lo más humillante que había sufrido nunca.

Miró el papel, ya no recordaba qué más tenía que decir.

  1. Dimisión.



—Oh, sí. Por último, quiero comunicarles que ya le he presentado mi dimisión de todos mis cargos en el partido a Pablo Iglesias. Hoy mismo presentaré también mi renuncia como diputado del congreso y… bueno, no tengo un carnet de partido, pero también me daré de baja en la página web y dejaré de participar en cualquier actividad de Podemos—suspiró. Ya estaba todo—. Una vez más, mis disculpas a todos. Ahora responderé a sus preguntas.

Le resultó difícil escuchar las preguntas, aún más responderlas, su mente ya no estaba allí.

—¿Cuál ha sido la reacción del Sr. Iglesias ante su dimisión?

Como si fuera a decírselo. Se guardaría ese momento de desesperación solo para él.

Minutos después se marchó de allí, dejando sin respuesta la mayoría de preguntas. Aún quedaba papeleo por hacer. No llegó a casa hasta las cuatro. Cerró la puerta y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Escuchó el portátil golpearse y le dio igual. Se tumbó en el sofá e intentó olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Era imposible, pero el mero hecho de intentarlo tenía que servir de algo.

 

 

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y no se había movido del sofá cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tocaron con los nudillos. No respondió. Llamó un par de veces al timbre y siguió sin responder. Sabía quién era, solo una persona tenía llaves para poder abrir el portal. No quería verle en ese momento, no quería que _él_ le viera en ese estado.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó las llaves en la cerradura. Se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, no quería verse más lamentable de lo necesario. Pablo abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al verle allí.

—Deberías responder cuando llaman—cerró la puerta tras de sí y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

—Y tú no deberías entrar en casa de alguien sin permiso.

—Me diste las llaves.

—Para una emergencia.

—Esto se parece bastante a una emergencia—avanzó hasta quedar a poco menos de un metro de él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que bien?—miraba al suelo, a su preciosa alfombra marrón con manchas de alguna comida o bebida aquí y allá, porque era mejor que mirar a Pablo.

—No.

—Sabes cómo estoy, no hace falta que lo diga.

—Hecho una puta mierda.

—Exacto.

—Todos están enfadados, algunos muy, muy cabreados. Carolina da miedo.

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer yo? Ya he dimitido, me he quitado del medio—no podía creerlo, después de todo aún se enfadaban con él, aunque había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida.

—Por eso se han cabreado, sobre todo conmigo por aceptar tu dimisión. Aunque sea tu tío, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, no tenías que haber renunciado. Todos saben tan bien como yo que eres la persona perfecta para estar a mi lado en primera fila.

—Déjalo—lo sabía, él también lo sabía y quería más que nada en el mundo estar ahí, a su lado... pero ese deseo ya era imposible. Se acabó. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo escuchándolo?

—Lo has llevado al extremo, no era necesario que lo abandonaras todo.

—Claro que sí, cualquier otra cosa no habría sido suficiente, no para nosotros, no para Podemos, no en el momento en el que nos encontramos. La gente tiene que poder confiar en noso… en vosotros, tiene que _saber_ que Podemos no es como los otros partidos.

—Ya lo saben, podríamos haber hecho otras cosas sin llegar a algo tan radical.

Por su tono parecían estar discutiendo, pero nada más lejos. Era un intento desesperado de aferrarse el uno al otro.

—Estamos a punto de repetir elecciones y por cómo han ido las cosas es probable que seamos los más perjudicados. No puedo permitir, jamás podría perdonarme que la caída fuera aún mayor por mi culpa. Prefiero no tener nada que ver con el partido si con eso evito embarrarlo.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?—apretaba los puños, moviéndolos inquietos a los costados.

El corazón de Íñigo latió con fuerza.

—Cualquiera de nuestros compañeros puede hacer mi trabajo tan bien como yo, no me echarás en falta.

Fue una acción fugaz, aunque a sus ojos pasó a cámara lenta y aun así no pudo evitarlo. La mano de Pablo agarró el cuello de su camisa y su rostro se acercó hasta que sus labios se superpusieron. Su respiración se detuvo, mirando con ojos muy abiertos los párpados cerrados de su compañero. No podía ser, algo se le escapaba, eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Claro, estaba soñando. Todo lo sucedido aquel día no había sido más que un sueño, una terrible pesadilla y, como siempre, se despertaría cuando llegara lo bueno.

Pero no se despertaba y seguía teniendo la sensación de los labios de Pablo sobre los suyos en un beso casi casto, la sensación más vívida que nunca había experimentado. La mano de Pablo soltó su camisa. Cuando iba a apartarse, Íñigo no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante para mantener el contacto. En lugar de apartarse, Pablo le rodeó la nuca con la mano e intensificó el beso, que ya no pudo llamarse casto. Tanteó sus finos labios con la lengua y enseguida le dejaron paso. Sus lenguas se encontraron en la boca de Íñigo y se acariciaron la una a la otra. El joven no pudo contener un gemido en el fondo de su garganta cuando Pablo le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y juntó sus cuerpos, no quedando más que la ropa entre ellos. Se aferró a sus hombros. Estar tan cerca aún no era suficiente. Finalmente tuvieron que separar sus labios, solo sus labios, para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron con pupilas dilatadas, apoyándose en la frente del otro. Sus respiraciones calientes y agitadas se entremezclaban. Ambos podían notar el duro bulto en los pantalones ajenos que presionaba contra el suyo propio. Parecían animales en celo.

—¿Sofá o cama?—preguntó Pablo con una media sonrisa.

—Cama.

Tras ver el estado en el que se encontraban ambos, estaban seguros de no malinterpretarse, ya no tenían por qué contenerse. Se separaron, sintiendo el ambiente frío del salón. El calor emanaba de ellos. Íñigo agarró a su compañero por la muñeca y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio. Una cama de matrimonio.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta, Pablo le abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello, con suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja y su nuca. No pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada. Supo desde ese momento que al día siguiente su cuerpo estaría lleno de marcas. Este pensamiento hizo que su entrepierna palpitara.

Entre los dos desabrocharon la camisa y la sacaron de entre los pantalones, tirándola descuidadamente a los pies de la cama. Más piel que besar y acariciar. Las manos vagaron por su pecho, una acariciando los alrededores de su ombligo, bajando provocativa hacia la cintura del pantalón, y la otra jugando con sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, pellizcando primero para luego frotarlos con suavidad. Los labios siguieron por sus hombros y su espalda, lamiendo y besando, mordiendo y succionando dejando marcas enrojecidas en la pálida piel y consiguiendo como recompensa dulces gemidos, casi ronroneos. Nunca le había oído esa voz a su amigo y quería oír más.

Íñigo podía sentir la erección presionando contra su trasero. Ambos se movían con un suave balanceo generando fricción y la ropa no hacía más que estorbar. Llevó las manos hacia atrás, intentando en aquella difícil posición quitarle la camisa.

—Si quieres algo puedes decirlo—le susurró Pablo al oído.

—La ropa… quítatela.

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió porque Pablo se apartó de él, dejando su espalda fría. Se dio la vuelta para ver cómo se quitaba la camisa a toda prisa y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

—La tuya también—en cuanto se deshizo de la camisa se puso con los pantalones ajenos.

Los pantalones de ambos cayeron al suelo junto con la ropa interior. Quedaron desnudos tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a pensar en la vergüenza, ni antes ni después, porque la excitación enseguida ahogó todo lo demás. Por primera vez observaron sus cuerpos con el descaro que nunca antes habían podido. Sus miembros estaban erectos uno frente al otro, a punto de rozarse. Pablo le agarró por las caderas y le acercó hacia sí. Sus vergas presionaron una contra otra.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?—preguntó con voz suave.

De nuevo ese balanceo a un ritmo lento que parecía natural para ambos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?—le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, intentando sostener su mirada sin conseguirlo.

—Bueno… me gustaría intentarlo todo, pero… ¿podría probar hoy tu culo?

Al oír aquello, las mejillas de Íñigo se encendieron y el rubor subió hasta sus orejas. «Intentarlo todo», oh joder, él también quería, _todo_. «Hoy», espera, ¿eso significaba que habría un «otro día»? Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Pablo pudiera oírlo.

Viendo que esperaba una respuesta (ni que hiciera falta responder aquella pregunta), solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Las manos de Pablo pasaron de inmediato a su trasero y apretaron con fuerza sus nalgas. Apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con un tío?

—¿Por qué debería responder a eso?—le pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que le preguntara tan directamente.

—Para saber si debo ser concienzudo a la hora de prepararte o ya estás acostumbrado.

Íñigo sintió el calor crecer en sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado de estar avergonzado, como si no fuera más que un adolescente. Miró hacia otro lado apretando los labios.

—No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien—no pensaba decirle que no había estado con ningún hombre, pero que, aun así, no tendría ningún problema con la preparación.

Aun sin decirlo, sintió que Pablo lo había entendido, o eso parecía por su pervertida sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante para iniciar un nuevo beso, un increíble beso entre sus increíblemente compatibles bocas, mientras sus manos masajeaban el jugoso trasero sin contenerse lo más mínimo. Suaves suspiros de placer se ahogaban en los labios del otro y comenzaba a escucharse un sonido húmedo más abajo, el de sus miembros frotándose uno contra el otro con los glandes brillando por el líquido preseminal. El calor estaba aumentando y la necesidad comenzaba a atormentar sus cuerpos. Pablo rompió el beso con un jadeo.

—Lubricante, condones.

—En… la mesilla…—respondió cuando su cerebro fue capaz de pensar. Se quedó aturdido cuando Pablo soltó su trasero y se apartó de él.

El bote de lubricante y una tira de condones cayeron sobre la cama. Pablo se subió a ella y le tendió una mano para que él también lo hiciera. Íñigo subió y se acercó a gatas hasta él. Aún no podía creerlo, Pablo estaba en su cama (lo que no sería tan extraño de no ser porque ambos estaban desnudos). Sentía mariposas en el estómago como si aún fuera un adolescente.

—Ponte a cuatro—le dijo con apenas un breve beso.

¿En serio? ¿No más preliminares? No es que no le gustara ir al grano, pero tal vez le habrían ayudado a relajarse y que sus articulaciones no se sintieran como metal oxidado. Aun así le hizo caso y se puso a cuatro patas en el centro de la cama, agachando la cabeza para que no viera la vergüenza que le daba que viera su lugar más íntimo. Pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, en el rostro de su compañero se dibujó una sonrisa al ver el rubor que cubría su cuello y se extendía hacia sus hombros.

—Oh, comestible, perfecto—comentó Pablo leyendo la etiqueta del lubricante.

Íñigo se preparó, esperando el frío líquido.

—¡Wah!—dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la cálida lengua directamente contra su entrada—. ¡Pa-para! ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

Intentó escabullirse hacia delante, pero Pablo le rodeó los muslos con un brazo mientras su otra mano agarraba un cachete, hundiendo sus dedos en la esponjosa carne.

—¿Por qué no voy a hacerlo?

—Porque… porque… ¡Solo usa el lubricante, basta con eso!—le pidió, tirando de su brazo para intentar soltarse—. ¡Ah!

Recibió un azote en el trasero que resonó en la habitación, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que doliera, pero sí lo bastante para que todo su cuerpo vibrara con él.

_¡Más!_ Como si pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

—Ya estate quieto y callado- Bueno, no, no hace falta que te calles, me gusta oírte aunque te quejes, pero levanta el culo y déjame hacer—le agarró por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí. El pálido trasero con la leve marca roja de su mano quedó justo frente a él. Era tan provocativo que tenía que probarlo, probar su sabor natural antes de usar ningún lubricante. Se relamió los labios y hundió el rostro entre las nalgas.

—¡Nnh!—Íñigo pudo sentir la boca sobre su entrada aún cerrada y la lengua acariciando y humedeciendo la sensible piel. Sus brazos ya no le sostuvieron más y su cabeza cayó sobre la colcha, lo que hizo que su trasero se alzara aún más, permitiendo un mejor acceso. La lengua presionó en el centro y se abrió paso a través de anillo de músculo. Un gruñido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta quedó ahogado en la cama. Le había penetrado, con su lengua, pero le había penetrado por primera vez, y lo mejor era que no sería la última. Los escalofríos recorrían sus extremidades y su columna empujados por aquella sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes, que al principio pensaba que no le gustaba y que a cada segundo se volvía más y más placentera. Y solo era su lengua.

Ese pensamiento -solo su lengua- no hacía más que agitar su deseo. _Más, más, más_. Su cuerpo lo estaba rogando y, si no lo satisfacía pronto, acabaría diciéndolo en voz alta. No tuvo que esperar mucho, antes de que pudiera siquiera formar una frase en su aturdido cerebro, un dedo ya estaba tanteando su entrada. Entró muy fácilmente y, de no ser por lo excitado que estaba, se habría sentido avergonzado por ello.

Sus gafas se empañaron por el calor que emitía su propio cuerpo. Detestaba quitárselas, apenas veía nada sin ellas, pero empañadas tampoco le servían, así que se perdieron en algún lugar de la cama.

—Nhaa…—se estremeció cuando vertió el lubricante sobre su entrada.

El dedo se movió con mayor facilidad dentro de él y no dudó en meter otro enseguida, abriéndolos en su interior y girándolos para dilatarle poco a poco. Íñigo movió involuntariamente sus caderas hacia atrás, penetrándose más profundo en aquellos dedos.

—Tranquilo, ten paciencia—rió Pablo, y le dio un suave mordisco a su nalga.

Tanteó sus paredes internas, suaves y húmedas, increíblemente calientes, buscando

—¡Waaah!

Ahí estaba, ese nudo de nervios que enviaba descargas eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo. Íñigo ya lo conocía, pero por alguna razón nunca lo había sentido de forma tan intensa.

—Perfecto, justo ahí—sonrió satisfecho y se aseguró de frotarlo de forma casi constante, con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

—Nnh… Para… deja de… ahí… ngh…—apenas podía articular su voz entre gemido y gemido. Se sentía abrumado y apenas acababan de empezar, solo lo estaba preparando. Sus piernas temblaban y casi no lo sostenían. Pablo se dio cuenta y le dio la vuelta—. Unh…—Íñigo se quejó al sentir el vacío en su trasero.

Tumbado boca arriba, su miembro completamente erecto goteaba sobre su vientre. Pablo tragó saliva y se relamió los labios. Tenía que contenerse para no hundir su polla en él en ese mismo momento. Vertió un chorro de lubricante sobre el miembro y su compañero sacudió las caderas ante el frío líquido. Frotó lentamente el duro tronco mientras introducía de nuevo dos dedos y pronto un tercero. La saliva se acumuló en su boca. Se inclinó y cubrió la punta del miembro con sus labios.

—¡Dios! Pa-pablo, no, eso… ¡Oh, dios! ¡Sí!—no podía creerlo, de verdad le estaba… ¡Oh, dios! Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, no podía mirar, pero realmente quería verlo -aun emborronado- así que al final lo hizo. La lengua provocando el sensible glande dándole golpecitos, los labios succionando y bajando, bajando más mientras el miembro penetraba en su garganta y la lengua no dejaba de acariciarlo. Llevó la mano hasta su cabeza y presionó sin darse cuenta, no quería forzarlo más pero sí quería más.

Si hubiera podido sonreír en ese momento, Pablo habría tenido una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. El sabor salado y algo amargo del miembro y el líquido preseminal se mezclaba con el sabor a fresas -nota mental: comprar otro sabor-, lo que resultaba algo extraño; y la sensación en su boca, de sus labios estirándose y del miembro penetrándolo y frotando el interior era casi alienígena, pero las reacciones que obtenía a cambio eran recompensa suficiente, más que de sobra en realidad.

—Joder… Dios, Pablo, voy a… Gha- ¡¡Ahh!!—sus caderas se sacudieron y no consiguió apartar la cabeza de Pablo antes de correrse en su boca. Liberando toda la tensión, su cuerpo se quedó completamente relajado hasta que sus extremidades parecieron de goma.

—No imaginé que te gustara tanto blasfemar—comentó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Estaba sorprendido con el sabor de su compañero y sobre todo con que no le desagradara como esperaba. Lo había tragado todo, pero aún permanecía el sabor en su lengua.

—¿Huh?... No soy cristiano, eso no es blasfemar. Pero a partir de ahora me callaré.

—Ni se te ocurra—se inclinó hacia él, presionando sus cuerpos juntos—. Ya te he dicho que me gusta oírte hablar... y gemir y blasfemar. Me gusta tu voz.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Íñigo ya le estaba besando. Sabía a fresa y a sí mismo. Se besaron largo rato mientras Pablo movía sus cadera, su duro miembro presionando contra él. No era difícil percibir que estaba llegando al límite.

—Pa… Pablo… fóllame ya—le pidió, sintiendo él también la misma necesidad.

Pablo no esperó un solo segundo. Con un gruñido casi animal, se incorporó y desgarró el sobre de uno de los condones.

—Sería más fácil por detrás—propuso, vertiendo un generoso chorro de lubricante sobre su verga encapuchada.

—Ni hablar, quiero verte.

Sonrió ante esa respuesta, estaba empezando a desinhibirse.

—De acuerdo, entonces dame buen acceso.

Levantó sus piernas bien separadas y le hizo sujetarlas con las manos. Se posicionó y su miembro tanteó la entrada. Íñigo observaba con la misma expectación que él, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando comenzó a penetrarlo.

—Ngh… Joder…—era más grueso que unos dedos, nunca había probado algo tan grande y resultó doloroso.

—Relájate, una vez que pase la primera resistencia será más fácil—sonaba como si tuviera experiencia, pero nada más lejos.

Lento, lento, presionando, presionando un poco más, hasta que la entrada se abrió para él y sintió que prácticamente lo succionaba dentro. Íñigo arqueó la espalda, clavando los dedos en sus propios muslos que sostenía. Contuvo un gemido que salió como jadeos exhaustos.

—Oye… eres jodidamente estrecho, ¿sabes?—rió con respiración pesada, intentando controlar el impulso animal de penetrarlo de una sola embestida salvaje. Sabía que lo desgarraría—. No es que me esté quejando, de hecho estoy a punto de correrme solo con esto, pero si no te relajas un poco no podré entrar más y _de verdad_ voy a correrme.

—Idiota… Lo dices como si fuera fácil… ¡Tengo una polla en el culo, _¿sabes?_!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Te ayudaré.

—No puedes ayu- ¡Nh!—gimió cuando Pablo pellizcó sus pezones sin previo aviso.

—¿Se siente bien?—preguntó mientras los frotaba ahora con suavidad. Por su expresión no necesitaba respuesta.

—S-sí… sigue…

Pablo se inclinó sobre él y cubrió con su boca la rosada aureola de uno de ellos mientras su mano se encargaba del otro. Lamió y besó, y succionó con fuerza, arrancando gemidos de su garganta y sintiendo las caderas levantarse hacia él buscando más contacto. No eran los pechos de una mujer, pero conseguían excitarlo del mismo modo. La presión sobre la punta de su verga disminuyó y pudo avanzar un poco más. Viendo que su _tratamiento_ surtía efecto, no se contuvo. Masajeó sus pectorales con ambas manos, retorciendo y pellizcando con suavidad los duros pezones mientras su boca pasaba de uno a otro, dejándolos enrojecidos, brillantes de saliva e increíblemente sensibles. Y cuando terminó, su miembro ya estaba por completo dentro.

—Mira, ya estamos unidos—se incorporó, sujetando sus piernas ya que su compañero se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Íñigo bajó la mirada y se relamió inconscientemente los labios. Sus paredes internas palpitaron alrededor del miembro.

—Parece que tu culo fue hecho para mi polla, tiene la forma perfecta y es tan estrecho que me voy a derretir—no podía dejar de sonreír mientras observaba el lugar donde sus cuerpos se fundían, donde su verga desaparecía en el delicioso trasero.

—Dios, muévete ya—estaba lleno, pero eso no era suficiente. Si no sintiera su cuerpo paralizado, él mismo se estaría moviendo.

—Eres muy impaciente… Si te duele dímelo y pararé.

Ni hablar, ni aunque doliera le iba a permitir que se detuviera, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando esto (o más bien soñándolo, porque nunca esperó realmente que sucediera). Pablo comenzó a mover sus caderas, sacando el falo primero unos pocos centímetros y entrando de nuevo, para luego sacarlo casi por completo y embestir con cierta contención. Probó diferentes movimientos, observando siempre atentamente el rostro de su compañero, hasta que un intenso gemido le dijo que había encontrado el ángulo adecuado, el movimiento exacto con el que conseguiría volverle loco a cada estocada. Le penetró con un ritmo que se ajustaba a ambos, frotando cada vez que entraba y salía la sensible próstata. El excitado cuerpo de Íñigo se sacudía debajo de él, con su miembro plenamente erecto de nuevo, aferrándose a la colcha con ambas manos y gimiendo, gimiendo, gimiendo más y más, y blasfemando.

—¡Ah! ¡Dios, más! ¡Nh! Ahí… Pa- ¡ah…! Pablo… Joder…—era melodía para sus oídos, él estaba provocando semejante reacción en su compañero y eso le excitaba más que nada.

Sintió el orgasmo llegar, ya estaba a punto y no tenía concentración suficiente para retrasarlo. Tampoco hizo falta. Las paredes de Íñigo se contrajeron sobre él y su miembro derramó su segunda tanda sobre su vientre, salpicando hasta su pecho. La presión fue tan intensa que Pablo también se vino en ese mismo momento en su interior, llenando el condón, con un gruñido casi gutural, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la pálida piel.

Tras soltar hasta la última gota con las embestidas finales, cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, manchando su torso con el semen que lo salpicaba.

—Joder, eso ha sido… intenso—murmuró con la respiración agitada.

—La ostia—era la única forma posible de resumirlo.

—No tenías que haber dimitido, trabajando separados no tendremos tiempo para hacer esto.

—Si trabajáramos juntos no _podríamos_ hacer esto. Ahora me alegro por primera vez de haber dimitido.

—Has puesto el listón muy alto.

—Donde tiene que estar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Sé que dije que no iba a disculparme, pero sí que quiero disculparme por meter a Errejón en ese lío de los Papeles de Panamá. Pobrecito, fue solo por el bien de la historia.  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
